The unofficial rules
by blackout2010
Summary: The unoffcial rules of star division as written and amended by various people. Hopefully good for a quick laugh!
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by a bleach fanfic I saw that was hilarious that revolved around some of the rules established by the gotei 13. I just wanted to try my hand at a Sakura wars version of it.

Disclaim: Don't own nothing

* * *

The unofficial Rules of the Star Diviosion

1. Shinjiro Taiga is to be refered to as **THE CAPTAIN** unless you are niccolo in which case a simple KYU will suffice

2. Shinjiro is always right in his judgments no matter how stupid they may seem in reality

2a. Unless one of the female star division is involved in which case they have the right of way as amended by Ratchet

3. Micheal J. Sunnyside middle name is not Jackson so please stop with the thriller refferences

3a. He is also not related to Urahara Kisuke as amended by Kamahema Gadouken

4. Only once a month are you allowed to question what gender Subaru truly is

4a. the reason being one spends the remainder of the month in the hospital as amend by Kujo-san

5. Do not look into Roseita's eyes when she is pouting it makes it easier for one to cave in

5a. That's not true Shins see. Now please take it down

5b. Rule 5 has been revoked by popular demand

6. Cherry and Shinjiro are allowed too work behind the café counter

6a. though Pepperment is also allowed back their too tiger as amended by Cherry

6b. Oooh Does that mean I can put Peppy-chan on display for whole world

6c. No! Mr. Sunnyside only Me and Cherry are allowed to view Shin as he works the coffee machine…in a dress. As amended by anri

6d. Rule six must be revoked soon Shinjiro.

6e. Roseita votes that Subaru dress up as girl too and pour the coffee with Shins

6f. Agreed! As amended by most

6g. Denied! As amended by Subaru

6h. Six will be reviewed until a later time. As reviewed by Shinjiro

7. It is forbidden to play in Subaru's contstruction site seriously, I already went up there once I'm not doing it again. I'm looking at you Niccolo

8. Whoever is playing the Bad Boy's theme song on the PA when Charon enters a room please stop

9. Mr. Wong will not give you a fortune cookie if you as him

9a. That what you think Shins

10. Calling Diana a cripple will result in a swift kick in the groin

10a. It's called poetic justice shin as amended by Diana

11. At no time will the star division every say 'it's morphing time' and be accompanyed by an electric guitar as they change clothes

12. Do not insult Sunnyside's Koi fish…you never know which one's may actually explode as amended by Blackout2010 and Nobunaga Oda

13. Only Charon is allowed to ride her motorcycle all others will lose a month's pay check

14. It is forbidden to give Roseita candy

14a. unless it is used as motivation to defeat the enemy quicker as amended by Shinjiro

14b. I still think it's a bad idea all the same Shinjiro as amended by Subaru

15. Please remember that Gemini looks nothing like Geminime and that the two don't take kindly to being mistaken for the other

16. Ratchet does not have a little steam bot named clank

16a. but she does have cactus named clank as amended by Roseita

17. When piloting a flight mode star it is NOT necessary to throw your hands up in the air like a roller coaster when in deep arcs, drops and spins

18. It is still unclear what causes the two other stars to appear when Subaru preforms the phantasmorgia, so please stop asking if she was a triplet seprated at birth

18a. but I was…

18b. Never mind eighteen has actually been answered

19. Enough! The book that charon hold during the verdict chain is not in fact the book of civil law but is in fact the code of Hamurabii

19a. Eye for Eye shin, Eye for an eye. as amended by Charon

20. Ranmaru Mori is a boy. So please stop sending fan letter requesting that 'she' make an appearance in Gemini's next play revolving around a swordsman and priestess

20a. But I do want a part…surely you can make an acception for a cute bunny girl like me?

20b. We are not apart of the playboy mansion as amended by Rachet

20c DAMNIT Shin can't you see that this poor innocent beautiful woman needs our help, for shame on your honor come young lass jump into the manly bosom that is the Sunnyside of life!

20d. And there he goes as amended by Charon

21. No Nobunaga oda is not in fact the anti-christ reborn so please stop spreading the false propaganda

22. Sunnyside has personally asked of me to state that he will not teach any how to make the statue of liberty dance with him. Trade secret and all as amended by Shinjiro

23. Star division memebers and cast are officially allowed to stalk people in the off chance that they may in fact be accepting bribes on the side to destroy various sections of harlem

24. By joining Star division you are also accepted into the Centaur gang. Live by the code

25. All fan letter must be accepted with love as amended by Diana

26. Roseita is the offical Pancake maker of the Stars

26a. twenty-six has been revoked due to various parts of the theater being on fire when she tried to bake a cake unsupervised

26b. who did that happen?-gemini

26c. More like who let it happen-Charon

26d. I admit my fault I'm sorry, it was the eyes!-Anri

26e. We'll just blame it on shinjiro later

27. Shinjiro is the designated fall guy, even if it clearly not his fault

27a. Doesn't that controdict 2?-shinjiro taiga

27b. No because of 2a, Shinjiro- Subaru

28. If you choose to do anything around the theater you can assume only five minutes have past when your done with the task

29. Anri does not have any hentai or perverse pictures of the stars or peppermint to sell or show

29a. That's what you think tiger.

29b. EXPLAIN!

29c. Sorry a maiden's best kept secrets and all

30. If something breaks call Shinjiro to fix it, if it collapses then assume that Shinjiro was trying to do something preverse behind your back

30a. That's not true!

30b. I beg to differ seeing as how you couldn't fix a fence when I was bathing Shinjiro as amended by Subaru and witnessed by Gemini, and Diana

* * *

That's all I could think of for the moment I hope that you guys had a good laugh. Perhaps I'll put some more up later, if I think of more.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackout2010: Don't own anything except the rules I've made thus far!

The unofficial rules second page.

* * *

31. Please remember that the third spot in the parking lot is a Larry parking zone only, all others will be towed. As amended by Gemini and witnessed by Larry

32. When inviting Diana over for dinners or functions of any kind, please ensure no birds were harmed in the making of the food. As amended by Charon, witnessed by Diana and hospitalized by Shinjiro

33. No, when Shinjiro delivers a right hook he does not utter the words 'FALCON PUNCH!' so please stop spreading the rumors.

33a. Nor will there be any musical production of a 'Captain Falcon Show' so again stop with the rumors- Shinjiro.

33b. OHHH that's what you think Shinjiro- Sunnyside

34. All star division members are required to ensure that Shinjiro writes to his dearest mother at least once a month.

35. Shinjiro, Subaru, and Roseita are forbidden to eat hotdogs when in each other's presence and near hot sauce.

35a. it seems rather childish that you would write this shin…-Subaru

35b. which one of us ate the whole lava covered hotdog?

35c. you still owe me a hotdog you big meanie! - pouting Roseita

36. Shinjiro and Subaru are required leave of absence on Wednesdays to play some jazz at the local theaters/clubs.

36a. Though others may join, to help set up or listen. As amended by Subaru and Shinjiro

37. Mr. Wong is not Mr. Miyagi. So please stop with the wax on wax off movements/comments when he's around.

38. Calling Charon Archer a 'Cycloptic Jungle Amazon' will not be tolerated amongst the star division

38a. though Charon says that 'if she over hears you saying such remarks you'd better hire Shinjiro for the following lawsuits'. As written by Shinjiro from Charon Suggestion

39. Shinjiro Taiga does NOT have a harem of beautiful girls that consist of a: cute loli immigrant girl, Sassy and hip African American, a Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko, Red headed Genki Texan Samurai girl, frail nurse, and hot boss. He is in fact the boy toy of all the women above.- Amended by Shin-man

39a. I am? Shocked Shinjiro

39b. Sassy? Interested Charon

39c. Didn't you call me the Yamato maiden?- Curiously/Blushing Subaru

39d. I'm not…frail. Right? Saddened Diana

39e. Hot boss? I see someone likes paperwork…- Angered Ratchet

39f. I didn't write that!- Shinjiro

39g. I'm part of a harem?…Well, Great powerful lords and samurai's always had a bunch of beautiful strong women around them…wanting to have kids… (blushing) Gemini

39h. You're getting off track Gemini- Subaru

39i. I got an Idea for my next play!- Excited Gemini

39j. What does 'Loli' mean is it candy?- innocent Roseita

39k. ….I got a new rule for that.- Serious Shinjiro

40. We will not use terms that everyone is not familiar with. Amended by Shinjiro

40a. unless it's used to keep other's out of conversations- Agreed by most (exception Roseita)

41. Niccolo is not the mascot for the little lip theater.

41a. However he is (unfortunately) still officially the backup plan for Roseita- amended by Diana

42. Shinjiro Taiga is the only man allowed to know where the mark of the five ring mandala is located on the female body. All others will be terminated.

42a. However this doesn't give Shinjiro the right to go looking on the female's in question body for the marking whenever he pleases. Amended by all the Women of the little lip theater and Seconded by Sunnyside

42b. I'm not like that and you guys know that! And you Sunnyside you're only agreeing because I've seen it and you haven't and you want to!- embarrassed Shinjiro

42c. Guilty.- Happy Sunnyside

42d. Hasn't stopped you from looking in on me when I was in the bath house. I thought you being a samurai with your duty would make you focus on the fence not my body…- written by a blushing Subaru and agreed by all the women of the little lip theater

43. Shinjiro Taiga is not Schizophrenic, the voice in his head is actually Nobunaga. He is also not a friend

43a. Wouldn't that mean that you actually have a split personality Shin?- Ratchet

43b. Maybe?- Shinjiro

43c. Yes, my little pawn. Keep up the grand illusion, now prepare to burn everything to the ground and take all those beautiful women you surround yourself with as your own! HAHAHAHAHA!- Insane Nobunaga

43d. You do know people can read this right? - Blackout2010

44. Shinjiro Taiga must visit mother Theresa every Tuesday and Sunday for exorcism classes as well as therapy. Agreed by a concerned majority

44a. Told you- Blackout2010

45. It is to be understood that Roseita Aries is actually the godfather (well godmother), but it must never be brought up to her attention for fear of corruption- Shinjiro and Charon

46. Every Christmas you MUST give present to both Shinjiro AND Peppermint.

46a. That's not fair Shinie-mora- Sunnyside

46b. What's not fair is me having to deal with you for a boss… mumbling Shinjiro

47. Kayama doesn't own any ILLEGAL goods at his store. Third Person Kayama

47a. Yeah they're just BARELY legal. Sarcastic Charon

48. When Gemini performs the Stampeding Steed attack the name of the horse is NOT Larry it's Lenny. As written by Shinjiro by being informed from Gemini and Geminime

49. Geminime's deepest wish was to start a business. She was going to call it apple after her favorite fruit.

50. Public Service announcement: Godzilla has not hit New York city yet, but we do have the movie Godzilla 2000 on standby so we know what to do when s/he attack New York.

51. The Star division and little lip theater prefer to go green so feel free to walk around to get to various places in New York.

51a. But I own a car Shinjiro…-Concerned Ratchet

51b. Then walk like I do it's probably only five minutes away- Shinjiro.

52. Mr. Wong's Acupuncture shop is the only official store endorsed by Star Division

53. Roseita's father was NOT named Pedro so would everyone please stop wearing the 'Vote for Pedro shirts'

54. Yumedono is a certified widow, and should not be taunted or separated from her children.- Amended Nobunaga Oda

54a. That not true. My brain say I'm husband! Huhahaha!- Dokorobi

54b. I highly doubt that… Yume-dono, Charon, and Subaru

54c. Oh yeah well I'll show you try me and my thick brains!

54d. Spell husband then…. Challenged by Subaru and Yume-dono

54e. Jtsundada is A, Q, Z ummm 9, and ah…tv. HA! Geoognara! Worship me and my thick brains!

54f. Yes…worship indeed (the fact I don't have it and he does)

55. Sunnyside is the only one allowed to give Shinjiro 'The talk'

56. When you join star Division you may ask if you can get your very own ring tone for your cameratron. All tracks are composed by Micheal J. Sunnyside

57. Cats are not allowed in Micheal J. Sunnyside's garden for fear they may get his prized Koi fish.

58. All men wearing a business suit and glasses are not to be trusted. Amended by Shinjiro

58a. Hey just because that Bill guy tried to destroy harlem doesn't mean we're all bad! I mean I'm trust worthy right?- Sunnyside

58b. So we're not supposed to trust Mr. Sunnyside?- Roseita

58c. ESPECIALLY Sunnyside. Amended by Charon and Anri

58d. your all mean… pouting Sunnyside

59. Under no circumstances is one to assume that any new female that appears in the city and mildly attractive is going to be joining Star division. There are procedures. –Sunnyside, Kayama and Shinjiro

60. Just because Subaru is a fan fighter does NOT mean she is a 'Fan Fighter' so please stop forcing her to do bodyguard-ship when fans get rowdy. As amended by Subaru

61. Cherry doesn't have a sister named betty crocket, so please stop sending letters asking for cooking advice or suggestions- as amended by Anri

61a. She is also not related to Rosie the riveter- also amended by Anri

62. Contrary the Star division member do not go by Codenames- Shinjiro

62a. That is correct, The Captain. As amended by Obscure heart

62b. When did we get codenames? As asked by wild child

62c. Didn't you see? We don't officially have code names… As amended by Downtown Girl

62d. Really I thought, I made that official? As told by the LLT King

62e. It's strictly off the record of course. As amended by the other wrench

62f. So does this mean we can make up our own? As asked by Western Samurai, Eastern Poet

62g. This is a bit confusing, can't we keep things simple? As requested by Mercy soul

62h. I think it best, that we end this now don't you agree Shinjiro?- Mr. Miyagi

62i. Agreed. From this moment forward 62 will go on the official rule list of the L.L.T.- finalized by The Captain

63. Whenever someone makes a suggestion that seems completely unbelievable or unrealistic believe it.

63a. especially if it comes out of Tiger's mouth.- Cherry

64. I have come to believe that when Shinjiro-dono's star intercepts an enemy attack to a fellow female ally it is actually his MANLY spirit that prevents both people from being hurt and makes said girl blush and swoon over him. Believed by Nobunaga Oda and witnessed by Blackout2010

65. It is to be noted that the swings that lead to the STAR division changing area is not a toy or play place so please stop swinging on them unless necessary. I'm looking at both you Roseita and Anri. –Written by Shinjiro at Ratchet's request

66. Shinjiro doesn't perform sword juggling, so would the person making the request letters please stop sending them in.

67. Any plays suggested by Mr. Sunnyside are to be rejected outright. As amended by all Women of the little lip theater

67a. Why exactly?-Shinjiro and Nobunaga

67b. Yes, Why exactly?- Questioningly Sunnyside

67c. Because you wish to be the main character in a Harem style musical featuring any and all beautiful women you've seen those far and you plan on including Peppermint too.- The women

67d. Rule 67 is officially endorsed by Shinjiro and Nobunaga

68. Shooting Birds in the New York City airspace is a crime punishable by 15 year sentence and $400 fine. Written by Shinjiro, requested by Diana, Enforced by Charon.

69. When Shinjiro fails to understand something said person has the option to berate Shinjiro for his incompetence- Mr. Sunnyside

69a. However this rule is Subject to be ignored when in a crisis situation- amended by Ratchet

69b. Unless he asks you to rub your chest when a giant Scythe is flying right at you…- Charon

70. Bunnies are not allowed to be hurt or mistreated within Shinjiro presence. He gets made and angry and starts to look like some scary tan looking man with a thick asian accent that wants to burn the whole world down. As amended by Roseita under the eye of Diana and Gemini

70a. That's actually because Nobunaga likes rabbits…it's also why I'm a cute bunny girl.- Blushing Ranmaru

70b. But you're a…never mind- discontinued by Subaru

70c. I'll believe It only when you come out and reveal what you are yourself.- Challenged by the bunny girl

71. Don't bother with Subtlety it's lost on Shinjiro

71a. That's not true!

71b. ….I'm not the gender you think Shinjiro….-Seductively Subaru

71c. You're a Woman really!...Not that I mind either way-Shinjiro

71d. Really!- Everyone else

71e. Point proven. –Satisfied Subaru

72. Subaru is the only one allowed to argue with Subaru's self and either have a tie or lose. After all it's hard to win against another Third person Person.-Subaru

72a. I'm not going to ask…-Shinjiro

73. Until further notice it is completely unacceptable to call me a Pettanko Futanari, to try and guess my gender. Shinjiro Taiga. If you so much as reveal what that means I will personally eliminate you. –Furiously Subaru Kujo

74. All females of the little lip theater are to travel in pairs back home, when late at night. We don't want another Tsrumaru incident or Anri's close encounter in the alley- Amended by Shinjiro

* * *

That's all I can think of for now. Umm this is just me saying this but if you have a suggestion leave any 'rules' you might want to see in your reviews and If I find them hilarious or creative enough, I'll add them on and give you credit (I'll PM you and ask if it's ok to use it first). Both in the beginning announcement and end (can't be too safe). Anyway good luck out their people and have a happier new year!

Blackout2010 Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Blackout2010: Don't own anything except the rules I've made thus far!

Acknowledgement rules 111-124 were released from 'The unknown Alias' exception being any commentary with my name.

The unofficial rules third page.

* * *

75. It is not to be mentioned that when Charon Archer tried to make a rap group with Carlos, Bebe, and Jing it eventually took off…and became the Centaur Gang.

76. Never ever try and keep up with Roseita's exercise routine. It's impossible.-Shinjiro

76a. That's not true Shins. You're just a lame henchman

77. Charon Archer is the official Lawyer for Star Division, the rest of the stars and demons are the jury, and Kokuryu-hime, is the executioner. - As amended by Charon and Kokuryu.

78. Shinjiro has the unexpected ability of a sharp eye for art work. - Charon and Diana

78a. Yeah, especially to save us. Thanks Tiger. Cherry and Anri

79. All wet floors MUST have a 'wet floor' sign and a 'Do not splash Gemini' sign.

80. All Cowboy props belong to Gemini Sunrise.

81. If in doubt ask Shinjiro for directions.

81a. Why me?

81b. You managed to get me where I was going as soon as you got off the boat Shiny.

82. Shinjiro and Subaru do not live in China Town. And all those who say otherwise will be taken to a court of law-Charon

83. Attention everyone of my palace known as the little lip theater. We require one more cross-dressing individual to form a five man team! Try outs will be held next Tuesday! – Sunnyside

83a. Wait your starting a 'cross-dressing division?'-Shinjiro

83b. Umm you said one more to make five…so who are the other two? Gemini

83c. Well, Subaru wears both clothes, so that's one.-Diana

83d (sigh) I guess I'm two.-Shinjiro

83e. Perhaps…Ranmaru-san?-Subaru

83f. So then who is the last? As that is only three thus far. - Nobunaga

83g. Simple my Niece Diana!

83h. Huh!

83i. I just remembered her stunning performance during the 'Madam Butterfly' play where she stared as Captain Pinkerton.

83j. I…do recall that also, but…-Subaru

83k. I feel…dirty.-Diana

84. Under no Circumstances is it allowed to have the STARS walking around and scaring people on Halloween.

85. Subaru has patented the third person person; all others will have to pay a portion of their pay check to speak in third person and such. - written by Shinjiro, enforced by Charon and patented by Subaru

86. Roseita Aries doesn't have ADD, nor should there be any mention of ADD, however she is required to take any ADD medicine that becomes available.

87. Shinjiro Taiga is not to be treated as a person; he is an object a thing.

87a. To be specific a 'boy toy'- Sunnyside

88. If Shinjiro Taiga ever gets sick or sent to the hospital specifically the 'intensive care unit' assume the worst. Acceptable Scenarios include: the end of the world, mass transformation of buildings, super powered beings appearing from the skies or some combination of the three mentioned. -Sunnyside

88a. It should also be noted that one of the females of STAR division must be watching over him during this time. The woman in question varies from hour to hour; see Mr. Wong for scheduled details-Kaiyama

89. When tailing people it is not required to TALK AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS WHEN OTHERS ARE WITHIN REASONABLE TALKING DISTANCE!

90. Shinjiro Taiga must never be put in a worse position. The reason being is that he's already in a lose/lose position.

90a. How so Shin-Charon

90b. I'll either get called incompetent or you'll disapprove of my actions. Hence lose/lose. (Sniff) meanies.

91. Shinjiro Taiga is the founder and Michael J. Sunnyside is the co-founder of the 'Look but don't Touch' Society.

92. It is generable understood that meeting people at night or people meeting at night beyond reasonable believe ability, you may conclude they are either: Evil or up to no good.

92a. that…that's not true! Pouting Ranmaru

92b. You're just vindictive that I won't let you in on my new company! - Letter sent from Bill

93. Shinjiro Taiga must ALWAYS consider his options before opening his mouth

93a. Options? - Females

93b. It's a guy thing-Blackout2010

94. Wearing full body Samurai Armor is NOT considered formal attire

95. Carlos's last name is Santana, though he doesn't know it.

96. A little known fact about Charon Archer is that she and mother Teresa were the inspiration for Carlos Santana's 'Maria, Maria'.

97. Another little known fact about Charon Archer is that she can't remember the name of her friend who went to jail; she can only remember that it was a friend.

98. Shinjiro Taiga doesn't use pick up lines, he simply takes a page out of the joker's book and just "does things without really thinking about them"

99. If Roseita takes your picture she's usually adding it to her collection of pictures at her house…or might be putting a picture out as a hit for the mafia.

100. Shinjiro Taiga is the only one allowed to be disturbed and frightened by random gun fire.

100a. Though it is noted he has no problem charging people who have guns, when he has no weapon at all as well as carrying me…- Roseita

100b. how stupid…

100c HOW COURAGEUOUS!

101. Shinjiro Taiga CAN'T dodge bullets- Blackout2010

101a. Well yeah…-Shinjiro

101b. Oh that's what you think Shinjiro-dono –Nobunaga Oda

102. Master Mifune is never wrong in his teaching…only in his technique execution. –Shinjiro as asked by Geminime

103. It's been proven that dokorobi actually has the IQ level of….201. – Nobunaga

103a Really? - Shinjiro

103b. It was rigged…- Subaru, Diana, Charon.

103c. Gyahaha! Worship my SMARTS!

103d. I said he HAS the IQ of 201, I never said he could properly utilize it- Amended Nobunaga

103e. Ahhh! - Everyone

104. Attention All of New York the sequel to Madam Butterfly will be coming out soon! It is titled "Madam Butterfly II: Butterfly versus Moths!" Staring Subaru and Yume-dono! In Theaters near you coming SOON!- Sunnyside

105. Interpersonal relationships WON'T be tolerated all found out will be fined- Sunnyside

105a. Apparently rule 105 has been revoked by the female population. I don't know why though. –Shinjiro after witnessing Sunnyside sent to the hospital by the women.

- Nobunaga, BO2010.

106. Shinjiro Taiga is NOT the Japanese version of 'bob the builder' nor 'handy manny'.

106a SHIN. JIRO. –Kaiyama

106b. CAN HE FIX IT? - Everyone

106c. NO HE CAN'T! - Everyone

106d. (face palm) –Shinjiro, Nobunaga, Blackout2010

107. All ships pulling into the harbor are well aware of the Koi fish missiles and adjust their navigation course accordingly. Well…except Shinjiro's that was from Japan.-Sunnyside

107a. Wait! I could have been blown up before I even arrived!

107b. Well…we wouldn't have lost much, I mean we didn't know you and your uncle was still safe…-Shrugging Sunnyside

107c. You…your indescribable!

107d. Aww, Shin-koi. You don't have to thank me…

107e. No…he certainly doesn't. - Nobunaga

108. When complex situations occur, Shinjiro always complains of some strange steam pipe appearing and obscuring his vision. Further investigation is required until then no physical restraining is necessary. –Amended by Ratchet and Mr. Wong.

109. Anri is not Bipolar, she is Tsundere there is a difference. –Subaru and Sunnyside

109a. That's not true!- Anri

109b. What's not true?- Shinjiro

109c. Shut up! No one was talking to you!

109d. I'm…I'm sorry…

109e. Ooooh, I'll tell you later since you can't seem to do things on your own! Just don't expect it to become a habit!

110. It must never be mentioned to Shinjiro that only men ever picked up the Peppermint photo's Anri has.

110a. Yes. Agreed. Kukuku Peppermint….-Nobunaga

111. Just because the name came to you in a dream doesn't mean 'KillCrusher' sounds cool.

111a. WHHHaaaaatttTTT? How dare you insult my brilliant smarts!

112. Just because she is close with birds doesn't mean Diana knows what the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow is.

112a. Well, it depends if it's an African or European swallow. -Amended by Diana.

113. From now on any distributions of the Sakura Wars series with the Japanese voices must also have the properly translated text.

114. It is uncertain if Shinjiro inherited his harem abilities from his uncle so please don't ask.

114a. Perhaps he is a secret descendent of Nobunaga Oda…- Suggested by Blackout2010

115. No dogs allowed in the Little Lip Theatre or in the immediate vicinity of Charon Archer. EVER.

116. Since he was never mentioned before, there is to be no mentioning of Shinjiro's father.

116a. But, why not? -Shinjiro.

116b. Because the game writers never bothered, that's why! -Sunnyside.

117. No one other than Cherry is allowed to ask details of Anri's private measurements of Shinjiro.

117a. Oh, come on! Please? -Gemini.

117b. No, and that's final! -Anri.

118. Even though Shinjiro is Peppermint, it would still be rude to ask for his three measurements.

118a. Even though Anri already knows them and won't even tell us! -Charon.

118b. Uh, why would you girls want to know the measurements of my fake bust? -Shinjiro.

118c. ... No reason. -Gemini.

119. Despite the associated shame, the Demon Lord approves of Shinjiro often crossdressing. -Nobunaga.

119a. Oh come on! You too? -Shinjiro

120. No, Nobunaga's Sixth Heaven form doesn't come from the Dragonball series.

120a. Nor final fantasy or any other Fantasy RPG or Action games- Blackout2010

121. Shinjiro's sword is NOT an acceptable substitute for a kitchen knife at the cafe.

121a. What about Gemini's?

121b. Don't even think about it Rosita.

122. Just because we're a musical theatre doesn't mean we will do High School Musical.

122a. Publicly, at least. Amended by Cherry.

123. Just because Peppermint is so popular doesn't mean Shin should be forced to cross-dress without good reason.

123a. 'To practice being feminine' is a good reason. Amended by Cherry.

123b. Only if I'm actually being forced to perform! Amended by Shinjiro.

123c. How about threat of losing certain pictures? Threatened by Anri.

123d. Ooh! You devil you! -Cherry.

123e. Rule 123 is now altered to accept any reason. Amended by Shinjiro.

123f. Expect to dress up soon Shin! -Charon.

124. Just because Shinjiro and Subaru are from Japan doesn't mean they have bootlegged hentai to sell so PLEASE STOP ASKING!

124a. Though it is noted that Kaiyama has been secretly selling H-Doujinishi of the STARs and Shinjiro at his shop…- as leaked by Blackout2010, and investigated by Charon

* * *

That's all I can think of for now. Umm this is just me saying this but if you have a suggestion leave any 'rules' you might want to see in your reviews and If I find them hilarious or creative enough, I'll add them on and give you credit (I'll PM you and ask if it's ok to use it first). Both in the beginning announcement and end (can't be too safe). Anyway good luck out their people and have a happier new year!

Blackout2010 Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, anyone and everyone Sakura Wars: So long my love related! It's me Blackout2010 with a few more rules. I've been busy with school so not much time to write, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

125. Shinjiro is to be placed under the list of ladies' man despite the fact he's largely unaware of this phenomena's occurrence

126. It should be noted that just because Sunnyside admitted to the fact he found being punched by Shinjiro, an interesting experience DOES NOT mean that he is masochistic and in Shinjiro Taiga's New York harem.

127. Yume-dono is explicitly an environmentalist, not a humanitarian. She asks that you kindly please remember this fact. –Nobunaga Oda

127a I think the bird population would beg to differ, Mr. Oda – Diana Caprice

128. Despite the secret photo of Subaru, she has never been in a bull fight before nor is she a matador. Please stop hassling her for details. – Shinjiro collector of secret photo's

128a Ole Shinjiro. –Teased by Subaru Kujo

129. Due to Shinjiro's contract clearly stating his refusal to advertise his name the kung-fu musical "Enter the Taiga!" has been officially postponed until management deems otherwise. – Micheal J. Sunnyside

129a. Why is that I wanted to watch!- Roseita

129b. He mentioned something about being a walking stereotype, and didn't want to live up to it.- Charon Archer

130. Geminime has admitted to wanting to start selling mask that she makes, with current association with Kayama they will be available soon…if you know the pass code.

130a Passcode? – perplexed Shinjiro

130b Better get crackin' Shin- Charon

131. Despite their being no martial law being enforced, Shinjiro, Gemini, and Geminime are allowed to cross swords with each other provided it's on a suspension bridge in the evening.

131a. Slight inclusion, Nobunaga can also be dueled provided it's in Azuchi Castle…and he's not cheating. –Shinjiro Taiga at Nobunaga's request

131b. Better bring a body bag young fools for challenging the master- Smugly Nobunaga Oda

132. It has recently been discovered that being a five ring warrior (well 6) your body can take significantly more damage before you die. – medically inclined Diana

132a. Yeah, just ask that guy that got shot by Nobunaga's arrows when I was holding him. – Usagi Ran-chan

133. No matter how many times you ask, Micheal J. Sunnyside will NEVER reveal where he keeps his weapon stash at, so please stop asking if you can join his private army. – written by Anri and Cherry

134. It has recently come to light that the design in the STARS was perfect since during the final battle, it has been known to take a stray meteor or two and not be destroyed. –Mr. Wong

134a. However it doesn't mean that you SHOULD stay in range of falling meteors if you can help it. –All star division members

135. In the upcoming musical staring myself as a medical examiner, it NOT required that anyone chant "What's the diagnosis Dr. Pepper?" – embarrassed Shinjiro Taiga

135a. Just you wait. I'm gonna have a giant sign and everything. –deviously Sunnyside

136. It is here by banned for Shinjiro taiga to do his coupling skill with any star division member outside of the combat situation. I do not want to see him getting examined for a 'fever' with my niece. – Furiously Micheal J. Sunnyside

136a. Coupling attack? What the heck?- confused Shinjiro

136b. Well he did have a fever…- Concernedly Diana

136c. We were practicing for the underground high school musical show- Embarrassed Subaru

136d. What! We were practicing our dance steps!- Honest Charon

136e. We were at the amusement park, so of course we needed to have some fun!- Happily Roseita

136f. I was teaching him baseball, and he got a homer on the first shot!- excitedly Gemini

136g. ….no comment. – Ratchet Altair

137. To interrupt the after battle 'Victory Pose' is taboo. All violator will be banned from New York, France, and Japan forever.

137a. Or be destroyed if it's a newly arrived enemy…- added by Sunnyside

* * *

That's all I've got for now. I know it's kind a short but I hope you enjoy! Also I don't know if or when I'll return back to Secrets revealed, but I will say that more than likely it might not till be I'm done with my other story "Bleach: The Alternate Tale". Just wanted to inform anyone out of that info.

Anyway till next time!

Blackout2010 Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone out there, it's me, Blackout2010, bringing you another subset of 'unofficial' rules. Now I admit due to me no longer playing (or owning) the game, this one will probably be of lower quality than before, as well as the last list added. So, I wish to take this moment and thank all of you our there whose read and enjoyed.

I'm an author who doesn't forget his roots, so it's my honor to please one final time.

Post PS: Secrets revealed is on indefinite hiatus (if it wasn't apparent: Don't get me started on Sakura warriors.), since I prefer to focus one fix at a time, and BTAT is gonna at LEAST take another 2-3 yrs .

Please enjoy.

* * *

138. Subaru Kujo is not allowed to use the ghosting system of her STAR to trip fellow members during combat.

138a. Wait, why are you blaming me? Have you not thought that maybe they tripped themselves? –Subaru

138 b. I watched you…and then you tripped me. -Shinjiro

139. Just because Charon is skilled with a whip and has an aggressive personality, does NOT mean she is secret a dominatrix. So stop the rumor. –Shinjiro

139a. Yeah, stop. Or I'll make you scream.

139b. what's a domino-trick? Is it like when you make the dominos line up and then knock them down. –curiously, Roseita.

139c. ….sure. –everyone except Nobunaga

140. Do not use any food based analogies around Roseita, the result are gruesome. – As experienced by those present at the incident.

140a. ESPECIALLY, 'the apple of my eye.' – As pointed out by acting mortician Diana Caprice.

141. Shinjiro taiga is the only one allowed to drive throughout New York, without a driver's license.

142. The flight mode of STARs has been proven capable of fighting in the subway system. This action is now banned. –as written by a nearly sued by New York, Michael J Sunnyside.

142a. And I suppose the wave motion gun, Nobunaga's underling used is perfectly okay. –Ratchet.

142b …actually…- Shinjiro

142c. Sunnyside! What is this nonsense about 'illegal' use of weapons and 'destruction of property' fee!? Tell your pathetic ruler rescind this bounty or I will rise again! –Furiously Nobunaga.

143. No one is to question how Ranmaru survived being liquefied. – Blackout2010

143a. don't you know, Lucky rabbits feet! – By Ranmaru Mori, the cutest rabbit girl Nobunaga owns.

143b. I half expected her to say something goofy like, 'she had nine lives' but that actually makes sense… - Charon as agreed by the combat revue.

144. The transition that occurs when the revue does a 'special attack' is actually based both Ki and freeform battle system. – Mr. Wong.

144a. and money…lots of money. – Mr. Sunnyside

144b. G-gundam reference! – By name undecipherable

145. Nobunaga officially apologizes to Shinjiro for making all of his fellow tenants leave his apartment complex. Apparently, he misunderstood when Shinjiro said 'King of his castle.' – As released by Desk secretary Ranmaru

145a. so, that was you! – Outraged (and homeless) Gemini and Larry

145b. Nobunaga officially retracts the official apology under the Fifth Amendment. – As released to the press by Ranmaru and (reluctantly) backed by Charon.

146. Our identities are meant to be secret. Thus, Sunnyside is hereby banned from making any more toys of us.

146a. Wait, there are toys of us? -Gemini.

146b. Yeah! Me and Shins saw them at the toy store! They light up and make sounds and everything!

146c. (Face palm.) -Ratchet.

146d. What? They are just of the STARs... -Defended by Sunnyside.

146e. (Glare.) -Ratchet, Subaru, Charon and Shinjiro.

147. We must not question, but instead be grateful, that all powerful demons from Hell use gigantic robots instead to fight.

147a. truthfully, we just want to give you all a fighting chance. -Amended by Nobunaga with support of his followers.

148. Yes, Shinjiro's vision of the past did came during a dream. However, his ancestor or previous incarnation was one of the Five Ring Warriors in question so it is reliable and not a sign of Shinjiro going crazy. -As posted by Shinjiro and backed up by Nobunaga.

149. Just because her/his name is Subaru does not mean you can ask if she/he as any family members that are named Toyota, Honda, Mitsubishi, or Nissan.

149a. But it is implied. – As insinuated by Nobunaga

150. Just because Shinjiro doesn't pay for anything (including but not limited to housing, food, and gift for others), does not mean this extends to everyone else. You need to pay your way. – Vehemently expressed by Michael J Sunnyside and backed by Kayama.

150a. Why is that Shin? – Roseita

150 routeb1: Because I'm the main character- a proud Shinjiro

150routeb2: It's in my contract. – Reasonable Shinjiro.

150routeb3: Five finger discount, my dear Roseita. – Sinister Shinjiro

150b: I…I don't know. –a timed out Shinjiro, minus 5 from everyone due to indecision.

150c: Should have went with the 'main character' choice. –many a frustrated players.

* * *

Thank-you everyone out there and despite this being small, I hope you have a good chuckle. Also be sure to thank the various other guests who helped with this chapter.

146 to 148 – The unknown alias

149 –The lord destroyer

Also a very big, special thanks to all the other guest's 'rules' which were used throughout the fic.

Until we cross paths again,

Sayanora,

Blackout2010 out!

PS: Shinjiro x Subaru FTW!


End file.
